1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module in which a dual sensor is disposed within a view angle of a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development of a technology of a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, the portable terminal has been used as a multi-convergence such as music, a movie, a television, a game, and the like, as well as a simple phone function. The most typical product among products leading the development to the multi-convergence may be a camera module. This camera module has been developed for implementing various additional functions such as auto focusing AF and optical zoom simultaneously with evolving into high resolution cameras.
The camera module is compactly manufactured to be applied to various IT devices such as a camera phone, a PDA, a portable mobile communication device including a smart phone, or the like, and recently, a release of a device equipped with a small camera module so as to be appropriate for various tastes of customer has gradually increased.
This camera module is manufactured using an image sensor such as a CCD, a CMOS, and the like as main components and collects an image of an object through an imaging sensor so as to store as data on a memory in the device, wherein the stored data is displayed as an image through a display medium such as an LCD, a PC monitor, or the like in the device.
A camera module according to the related art is mainly configured of an image sensor module and a lens assembly, wherein the image sensor module includes an image sensor converting an image signal received from the outside into an electrical signal and a printed circuit board electrically connected to the image sensor, and the lens assembly, which hermetically holds the image sensor module, is configured of a lens barrel in which one or more lenses are coupled, a lens holder having the lens barrel received therein, and a filter.
However, the camera module according to the related art includes separate modules to be installed when imaging a subject or when recognizing a gesture of the subject, such that an installation space of the module itself may be increased and manufacturing costs may be increased.